Metal silicon nitride films have potential use as diffusion barrier for copper interconnect or as gate electrodes or as heater for phase change memories. Currently, metal amide, silane, and ammonia have been investigated for making metal silicon nitride. Silane is a pyrophic gas, implying a potential hazard.